


goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Beast Boy finding out M’gann and Conner are on good terms again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at an ambiguous point in the future where everything’s alright and the fate of the world isn’t hanging in the balance and Angelfish has amicably split. Just… Go with it, ‘kay? ALSO ONE OF JAIME’S COMMENTS ABOUT SOMETHING BART SPOILED FOR HIM IS NOT TRUE. I just thought it’d be funny.

”You guys, we’ve got a situation on our hands.”

The boys looked up to see Gar standing at the door with a manic look on his face.

“What’s up, man?” Bart asked, running over to him, followed shortly by Cassie, Jaime, and Tim.

“Just follow me and I’ll give you the details. NOW COME ON!” he exclaimed, disappearing from the door.

The four heroes looked at each other.

“Think it’s important?” Cassie spoke first.

“You don’t think he put foil in the microwave again, do you?” Tim asked.

“I can hear you and that was ONE TIME, okay?” Gar called out.

“Dude, you’re makin’ it sound like a life or death deal. What’s up?” Jaime asked.

“Alright, I was walking to the kitchen to get something to eat, right?” he asked no on in particular.

Before anyone could answer -  _not that anyone was going to answer anyway_  - Gar replied to himself, saying, “Right. So I turn the corner and I see this.”

He pressed himself against the wall and pointed towards the other room. The others followed his finger and saw M’gann and Conner, chatting while looking over what seemed to be a recipe book.

Tim stared at the scene and turned to Gar, asking “… And this is a bad thing because… Why?”

“Don’t joke about that. Bart, for real, is it a bad thing? Are there weird ‘messing with the natural order of the timestream’ type ramifications that come from this?” Cassie asked Bart, gripping the speedster’s shoulders a bit too tightly with every word spilling out of her mouth.

“Cassie, babe, you’re doin’ that thing where you’re talking like me and causing me physical pain at the same time.”

“Oh, right. Sorry. But really? Are there?”

“What? No. At least I don’t think so. I mean… You know what? I only know what I’ve read in the history books, okay? Just because I’m from the future doesn’t mean I know everything,” he answered, pulling her hands off him.

“Except for when it comes to spoiling movies. Seriously, dude, that was a major blow, telling me the plots to the next 2 Avengers movies. I still can’t believe they’re adapting Civil War without the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man…” Jaime muttered.

“Hey, in my defense, I gave you SEVERAL opportunities to say no to the spoilers.”

“YOU GUYS. SERIOUSLY?” Gar hissed.

“Right, right, sorry. What’s so bad about this?” Tim asked again.

“NOTHING. THIS IS GREAT!” he whispered.

The boys all narrowed their eyes at him while Cassie’s mouth stretched into a huge smile, blue eyes sparkling as she suddenly understood Gar’s logic.

“This means they’re friends again!” she said.

“Which means there’s only a few more steps left until-“

“They get back together!” they whispered together.

“… I don’t get it.”

“Are you serious? I’ve seen that movie, watched that TV series, and read that book… 3 times.”

“What’s not there to get? They broke up, stuff happened, now they’re friends again, friendship eventually turns into love, yadda yadda yadda, and then everything’s crash. I thought they wrote songs about this kind of junk in your era,” Bart said.

“See? Bart gets it. And he’s BART.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I kinda get it.”

They all turned to Tim, who nearly stumbled back with all the attention on him. He cleared his throat and said, “I mean, after they broke up, you could feel the temperature drop when they were in the same room together… At least now, they’re friends again.” 

“Exactly,” both Gar and Cassie said.

“Okay, NOW I get it. Why couldn’t you explain it like that? … Hey. I don’t need your opinion on the matter,” Jaime said, speaking over his shoulder, words directed at the scarab.

“Guys?”

The five younger heroes turned to see M’gann walking over to them, Conner a few steps behind her.

“What are you guys whispering about back here?” she asked, hands placed on her hips.

Their only response was a collective “Uhhh…”

“Nothing much.”

“Tim’s been teaching us steath tactics. You know how much I need lessons in that… The whole ‘Stealther Girl’ fiasco and everything hehe…”

“I’m here because I was promised food.”

“You were not.”

M’gann looked unconvinced, but said, “Alright… I just made cookies. Do you guys want any?”

“Sure!” Bart said, rushing towards the kitchen.

“Word of warning though, they might not be that great. I haven’t baked in a long while, so I’m a little rusty,” she added, floating after the speedster.

“History says otherwise, Miss M!” he answered.

Gar and Cassie shared an excited look at Bart’s words and walked towards the kitchen.

Jaime nudged Conner’s shoulder with his own, whispering, “Get it, bro,” who rolled his eyes before following after him.

The freshmen always seemed to forget that superhearing comes with being Superman’s clone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Stonefield's cover "Magic Carpet Ride" by Steppenwolf.


End file.
